


Emotionally Altered Logic

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Nip/Tuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started in college after a friendly basketball game at Christian's apartment complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotionally Altered Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for little Alex

 

 

Sometimes he would wonder how healthy it was. The doctor part of his brain questioned the psychological effects of long-term engagement in such unexpected and "abnormal" behavior. After years of failing to silence that voice, all the while continuing to pursue his activity - his addiction, he was finally able to at least convince himself it made some sense and that it could be perceived as rational. Emotionally altered logic can go a long way in quieting the supposed voice of reason.

It had started in college after a friendly basketball game at Christian's apartment complex. "If you go home to shower, you'll miss the game," Christian had said. It made sense, of course, so Sean nodded and headed for the bathroom. "The door doesn't lock, by the way," Christian had added, so Sean wouldn't fight with it. Sean peeled off his sweaty clothes, stepped into the shower, and closed his eyes as the hot water sprayed his body. He didn't realize Christian was with him until he felt a hand on his cock.

After, Sean had wanted to feel guilty or ashamed but couldn't manage it. He stood silently in the shower while Christian left the bathroom, arrogant grin firmly in place. Then they watched the game like nothing had happened, only talking during commercials and when they needed another beer. A week later, Christian came to Sean's apartment and it happened again, this time while Sean was cooking. Again, they didn't speak of it.

Soon, it became a habit. Once a week, they'd find some quiet place and Christian would give Sean a blowjob. After a month, Sean was returning the favor and finding himself pressed under Christian's weight as he took him from behind.

It didn't take long for the two to become more daring in the location. They'd be as quiet as possible while in the library, hidden in the basement between the shelves. They'd once snuck on top of a building and thought themselves clever prior to realizing they'd set off a silent alarm and the police were coming up the stairs. Sean still had good dreams about the few times they had rolled around on the grass in the park, laughing and fucking after a night of drinking.

Christian still maintained the parade of women through his bedroom all other nights of the week. Sean joined him a few times, enjoying another set of hands on his body. The women didn't complain, either.

When Julia and Sean became more serious, Christian stopped coming around each week. Sean wondered why for awhile, but became infatuated with Julia and tried to push the memories of his lovemaking with Christian to the back of his mind. She kept him satisfied. Mostly.

There were a few times in Sean's marriage that he was unhappy and thought back to the years in which he could take comfort in Christian's touch. Christian didn't mind refreshing his memory, and was there for him physically as well as emotionally during the hard times. When Julia and Sean would make up, Christian would go back to being his business partner and friend without a word spoken.

Julia's return to med school led to Christian yet again providing physical comfort to Sean. Instead of an apartment, it now happened in the office most times; either over the desk or the chair, sometimes on the floor. Following an emotional client consultation or during a boring lunch, they'd grow quiet and Christian would calmly rise and lock the door. Sean sometimes thought about how this was the only sex Christian would be patient and calm about, but those thoughts would quickly disappear after a few minutes of kissing.

After an exhaustive morning in surgery, Sean followed Christian home from the office during lunch. Both men were eager to wash the sweat and stress off in a hot shower. Sean found Christian there, already soaping up.

"I knew you'd come," Christian said as he started rinsing off. He continued without paying much attention to Sean, rubbing his hands over his body as the soap washed off.

Sean didn't say anything as he found himself in the familiar situation of peeling off his clothes in Christian's bathroom. He stepped into the shower and wasted no time in pressing the other man to the wall and kissing him roughly.

With his hands behind Sean, Christian lathered up a washcloth and rubbed it against Sean's back. Sean broke contact from the kiss to step back and give Christian room to work on his front, but Christian turned him around so he was facing away from him. He started with Sean's shoulders and moved slowly down his back, pressing harder to massage.

Sean's cock grew hard with anticipation, but Christian was taking his time. Soft moans escaped Sean's lips, but Christian persisted on moving slowly. Eventually after several moments of teasing, Christian's hand moved around Sean to grasp his erection.

The soap and the warm water and the stress of the day combined into energy as Christian's hand rhythmically stroked up and down Sean's cock, causing him to pant and buck and plead softly. All thoughts left Sean's mind with the last few strokes, and he softly called out, "Christian," before release.

Too late, Sean realized he wasn't alone in the bathroom. Shame and humiliation passed over him when he caught a glimpse of her through the sliding glass door of their bathroom.

"Well, that's interesting," Julia said before leaving Sean alone in his broken fantasy.

He hopes she doesn't tell Christian.

 


End file.
